Mario Maurer
Perfil *'Nombre: '''Mario Maurerthumb|312px|Mario Maurer♥ *'Nombre verdadero:' ณัฐวุฒิ เมาเร่อ / Nuttavut Maurer *'Apodo:' โอ้ / Oh *'Profesión: Actor, modelo y cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''04 - Diciembre - 1988 *'Lugar de nacimiento: 'Bangkok, Tailandia *'Signo zodiacal: 'Sagitario *'Estatura: 180 cm *'Peso:' 60 kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O *'Grupo musical: '''PsyCho & Lil'Mario Biografía Maurer es hijo de padre alemán, Roland, y madre tailandesa, Warunya. Su padre tenía un negocio de exportación desodorantes hechos de alumbre. Su hermano Marco Maurer (nacido en Alemania) es un rapero, actualmente ha firmado con el sello discográfico del Club Universidad de Nueva York - NY Dramas *The Rising Sun:Roy Ruk Hak Liam Tawan (Channel 3/2014) *Ma Dam Dan (Channel 3, 2013) *Plerng Toranong (Channel 3, 2011) *Autumn Destiny (Channel 9, 2010) Películas *Pee Mak Phra Khanong (2013) *Love on That Day (China,2012) *Rak Sud TEEN ( 2012) *Friends Never Die (2012) *Suddenly It's Magic (2012) *Una pequeña cosa llamada amor 2: La secuela - 9 años después (Próximamente) *Bangkok Kung Fu(2011) *SaRaNair Siblor (2010) *Una pequeña cosa llamada amor (2010) *Buppah Rahtree 3.2 (2009) *Buppah Rahtree 3.1 (2009) *Friendship You and Me (2008) *The Love of Siam (2007) Videos Musicales *"Share" de Potato (2009) *"Roo Mai Wa... Love" de Andy Khemphimook feat Mod Kalaya *"Ja Dai Jer Eek Mai" de Trai Phumrat (OST de la película Friendship You and Me) *"Yak Gerd Pen Phoo Chay" de Mila (2008) *"Kid Tueng Thur" de Mila (2008) *"Dai Yin Mai" de Da Endophine (2008) *"Hai Chan Rak Thur" de Yui NopApa (2007) *"Bok Hai Roo Wa Rak Thur" de Dunk Pankorn *"Pak Dee Khee Ngao Aao Tae Jai" de Mila (2007) *"Goon Jae Tee Hai Pai" de Palmy (2006) Anuncios Publicitarios *Exit Roll On *The Pizza Company *Crispy Potato Jaxx *Glico Colon *Tros Cleansing Foam *Sugus Candy *UHT Foremost *Honda Jazz *Pepsi *Baby Mind Powder *Dutchmill *Sony Ericsson Cellphone *Hanami Snack *Honda Scoopy-I *My Mint Candy Premios Curiosidades *'Familia: Padres y hermano mayor. *'Educación: '''Asistió a la escuela St. Dominic School en Bangkok y actualmente está estudiando Artes de la Comunicación en la Universidad Ramkhamhaeng. *Tiene ascendencia alemana por parte de su padre y china-tailandesa por su madre. *'Habilidad: 'Rapear. Aunque ha confesado que realmente solo lo hace por diversión. *'Afición: Practicar skate. *'Intereses:' Le gusta viajar a lugares como Nueva York, Los Angeles, y Las Vegas. También le gustan los coches de época. *Mantenía una relacion con Sumonthip Leungutai desde hace ya varios años. *A los 16 años, Mario se convirtió en modelo posando para fotos e incursionando en videos musicales y comerciales. *Junto a su hermano Marco, se unieron en un dúo de hip-hop llamado "PsyCho & Lil'Mario". Su álbum debut se titula PsyCho & Lil’Mario: Dem Crazy Boyz y salió a la venta el 31 de Octubre de 2007. *Sus mejores amigos son Nadech Kugimiya, Prin Suparat y la actriz Chermarn Boonyasak. *Le gusta comer el Kimchi (comida coreana). *En una entrevista que le hicieron hace 2 años dijo que los países que el siempre a querido conocer son Chile, México, Perú y España. *Actualmente ha terminado con su novia, aunque ella no quiso confirmarlo asegurando que su relación estaba igual que siempre, él en una conferencia de prensa aseguró que sólo son amigos. Sus palabras: He dicho todo cuando me reuní con ustedes (los periodistas) por última vez. Hoy en día, no tengo nada más que decir. A decir verdad yo no he hablado con Gubgib en absoluto. En cuanto a nuestras respuestas no sean las mismas, no sé qué decir sobre eso. Se rumorea que la causa de que terminaran es que ella le fue infiel con el actor 'Kamo' Archawin Ubumrung. Enlaces *Página Oficial *Twitter Oficial Galería Mario Maurer2.jpg Mario1.jpg mario-maurer.jpg Mario Maurer3.jpg Mario-Maurer.jpg Mario-maurer-thai-actor.jpg Actor-Mario Maurer.jpg Maurer Mario.jpg Oh Mario Maurer.jpg Mario Maurer_13.jpg Mario.Maurer.10.jpeg Mario.Maurer.09.jpeg upermodel6.jpg PLOYGAMPETCH407_002.jpg PLOYGAMPETCH407_001.jpg 2723305520_b33c5e48eb_o.jpg 2723304550_6a8b108dc6_o.jpg 2723304200_3fb6d7084a_o.jpg 183351_189718544400839_100000880843721_434051_5726094_n.jpg 24396_104090312962882_100000857410471_49053_5143118_n.jpg dichan743001vk8.jpg 5329_1022202652567_1750230308_47433_3209817_n.jpg Mario Maurer 2.jpg 5329_1022202372560_1750230308_47427_4429105_n.jpg 5329_1022202332559_1750230308_47426_2129330_n.jpg e3654497ea78.jpg 20090114_d47f31055f8f0c8c827d71k994.jpg s5675104.jpg s5045908.jpg 94f013e32cd1.jpg 6540622.jpg s3649833.jpg 3b1cc416d56b.jpg post-12629-0-21045900-1318505761_thumb.jpg db21483bbfdb.jpg Mario Maurer.jpg 20080609_ef7ed386ddbd3cea8f866K8-1.jpg 5329_1022202452562_1750230308_47429_289072_n.jpg mario-maurer-21.jpg Categoría:TLCantante Categoría:TLModelo Categoría:TLActor